1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV (television), in particular to a TV (Television) and a control method of the same which is capable of providing error checkup and function information of the TV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a method for transmitting a broadcast signal has been developed along with technology development about a TV, according to it interest about a digital TV adapting a digital transmission method is on the increase.
Generally, a digital broadcast means transmitting a transport stream, herein the transport stream is a digital signal as video, audio, data and broadcast information are temporal-multiplexed by packet units. More detailed description about the transport stream is mentioned in an international standard ‘ISO (International Standard Organization)/IEC (International Electro-technical Commission) 13818’.
Data such as interactive broadcast data, program downloading data, a software program etc. can be comprised in the transport stream.
In the meantime, the broadcast signal comprises a tuning frequency required for a broadcast reception, a packet identifier for identifying a packet of a video/audio/data signal, and broadcast scheduling information. Herein, the broadcast information adapts a different standard according to each broadcast method.
Recently, technology development about the digital TV is proceeding actively, performing a test broadcast or a regular broadcast about the digital TV is possible in the present phase.
Hereinafter, a construction of a general digital TV according to the prior art will be described with reference to accompanying FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a construction of a general digital TV in accordance with the prior art.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the general digital TV comprises a tuner 101 for tuning in to a broadcast signal of a user selection channel among broadcast signals of each channel received through an antenna, an analog/digital converter 104 for converting the user selection broadcast signal into a digital signal, a link 105 for correcting an error by demodulating the digital signal, converting it into a transport stream format and outputting it, a remote controller interface 102 for inputting a user request signal, a controlling unit 106 for demultiplexing the transport stream in accordance with the user request signal or outputting a control signal for controlling the tuner 101, a MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) A/V (Audio/Video) decoder 107 for being inputted the demultiplexed signal from the controlling unit 106, converting it into decoded audio and video signals and outputting them, a NTSC (National Television System Committee) encoder 108 for outputting a luminance signal and a color signal by encoding the decoded video signal in order to display it on a screen, a digital/analog converter 112 for converting a digital audio signal into an analog audio signal and outputting it in order to output the decoded audio signal through a speaker, a SDRAM (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory) 103 for storing data required in the decoding process, a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) 111 for storing temporary data in accordance with a control operation of the controlling unit 106, and a flash memory 109 for storing a program for a control operation of the controlling unit 106. The operation of the general digital TV will now be described as below.
First, the tuner 101 tunes in to a broadcast signal of a user selection channel among broadcast signals of each channel received through the antenna. Herein, the controlling unit 106 makes a transmitter corresponding to a broadcast signal of the user selection signal convert into an intermediate frequency (497.5 MHz) by transmitting a frequency value of a certain transmitter among transmitters having a different frequency value at every transmitter (not shown) to a PLL (Phase Locked Loop) (not shown) inside the tuner 101.
After that, the tuner 101 outputs the broadcast signal of the user selection channel into the A/D converter 104.
The A/D converter 104 is inputted the broadcast signal of the user selection channel, converts in into a digital signal, and outputs it to the link 105.
The link 105 is inputted the digital signal, demultiplexes it, corrects an error, converts it into a transport stream format, and outputs it to the controlling unit 106 through a bus line. Herein, the controlling unit 106 includes a CPU, a demultiplexer, and a communication port etc. The transport stream means a digital signal as a video signal, an audio signal, data and broadcast information are temporal-multiplexed by packet units.
After that, the demultiplexer of the controlling unit 106 is inputted the transport stream, and outputs it as the demultiplexed video signal, audio signal, and additional information to the MPEG A/V decoder 107. Herein, the demultiplexing means detecting a packet identifier included in the broadcast signal and discriminating it into a video signal sequence, an audio signal sequence, and an additional information sequence.
The MPEG A/V decoder 107 is inputted the demultiplexed video and audio signals, converts them into decoded video and audio signals by passing through the SDRAM 103, and outputs them. Herein, data base structuring of the additional information is performed in order to be displayed with a GUI (Graphic User Interface).
The NTSC encoder 108 outputs a luminance signal and a color signal by encoding the decoded video signal outputted from the MPEG A/V decoder 107 into a NTSC signal in order to display it on a screen.
The D/A converter 112 converts the decoded audio signal outputted from the MPEG A/V decoder 107 into an analog audio signal, and outputs it to a speaker.
In the meantime, the network interface 110 is for performing a two-way communication such as an internet etc., control-related data is transmitted/received to the controlling unit 106 through the bus line, and video and audio related-data is outputted to the MPEG A/V decoder 107 though the bus line.
However, the digital TV in accordance with the prior art can not check an error of itself, and it can not recover the error automatically.
In addition, when there is a question about the TV from a user, the digital TV in accordance with the prior art can not provide each function information according to the question through the network interface, accordingly it is inconvenient for the user.